<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mister princes by yedams (notteess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701455">mister princes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/yedams'>yedams (notteess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yedam and his boyfriends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kanemoto Yoshinori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I Just Really Love Bang Yedam, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Bang Yedam, Prince Bang Yedam, Prince Kanemoto Yoshinori, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't trust the summary it's honestly just full-on fluff, just princes!yoshidam being soft boyfriends/fiances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/yedams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve always wondered this... Would you have proposed to me even if I was a beta?” Yedam’s soft voice spoke up in the middle of their brunch, sipping his tea calmly as he stared at Yoshinori.</p>
<p>Yoshinori paused to think. “Probably not... Considering we were arranged to be married solely because you’re an omega and I’m an alpha,” Yoshinori replied with a demeanor that matched Yedam’s, laughing slightly when he saw the offended look on Yedam’s small face.</p>
<p>or the one with arranged to be married yoshidam who are absolutely smitten with one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanemoto Yoshinori/Bang Yedam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yedam and his boyfriends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mister princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi again!! it's tee!!</p>
<p>thank you so much for the love and support for my damhoon series! as much as i love damhoon there are a lot of other yedam pairs that deserve just as much love, so i present to you: yoshidam! another yedam pair which i love dearly.</p>
<p>if anyone has a prompt and yedam pair they want me to write, feel free to write the prompt and couple in the comments and I'll try to add it to my writing list asap!</p>
<p>notes; as usual this is not proofread so i apologize in advance for any typos and grammatical errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rise and shine, Mister Prince...” a melodic tune disturbed Yoshinori’s slumber. The young man had sunlight rudely blinding his vision through the window, that now had opened blinds. Stood next to the wall-to-floor window, with a mischievous hand pulling the blinds opened, was Bang Yedam, the second prince of Nashia and best friend—as well as the future partner—of Kanemoto Yoshinori, the crown prince of Arga.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yedaaammm... Nooo....” Yoshinori moaned as he curled up in bed and pulled the thick blanket over his body. A laugh was heard before a sudden shift was felt on the large king-size bed, and two hands started to furiously shake the slumbering prince’s body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoshinori laughed at the sudden attack from Yedam, peeking from underneath the comforter with a mischievous glint that brought a large smile onto Yedam’s face. The two princes wrestled for a few moments until Yedam was successfully held in Yoshinori’s arms, cuddled against the larger’s chest, with both princes gasping for air. The clingy younger stopped fussing around and instead, chose to hug Yoshinori back, staying in the comfortable position for a few moments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Our dads are waiting in the meeting room, by the way,” Yedam broke the comfortable silence with information that made Yoshinori froze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The taller of the two pushed the shorter away, staring accusingly at Yedam before saying, “Why did you withhold that information from me, Yedam? We’ll get scolded!” Yoshinori complained, jumping out of his bed to walk towards his en suite.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yedam sat up calmly and laughed, “You didn’t even give me time to explain! One second I was waking you up, and the next I was laying in your arms,” a dramatic dreamy sigh escaped from Yedam’s mouth as the man hugged himself near. “It was so romantic... Will we be as adorable when married or will the spark between us die away, I wonder?” Yedam teased with batted eyelashes, laughing loudly when he noticed Yoshinori glaring at him in the middle of dressing. The crown prince was putting on a dress shirt for the meeting that they were supposed to be attending.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoshinori had just then noticed Yedam’s formal attire. The younger prince had his kingdom’s signature burgundy suit jacket on, with a white fox emblem adorned on the velvet material. Yoshinori blamed his drowsiness for not noticing it sooner, as Yedam would usually be in more casual wear if he was to only wake Yoshinori up. Yoshinori placed a golden tiger emblem above the left breast pocket of his shirt and fixed his hair to look at least a little presentable in front of his future father-in-law. He then dragged a smiling Yedam by the hand, heading towards the meeting room at a quick pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Kingdom of Nashia and Arga were neighboring kingdoms separated by the Blue Wolf Forest. The two kingdoms were currently at peace with one another, having previously made a treaty after the two fought to take over the Blue Wolf Forest. The battles ended with more loss than wins and the two kingdoms deemed it as something unnecessary for the growth of their nations. The two decided to leave the forest as a border between the two kingdoms, claiming the land as a sacred place that was not to be tempered with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As decades passed, the human population that had already inhabited the Blue Wolf Forest started to move to live inside the two kingdoms. Not long after the citizens of the forest fully incorporated themselves into society, genetic mutations could be seen in the offspring of couples between the citizens of the forest and the citizens of the kingdoms, causing the phenomenon that was since known as ‘The Secondary Gender’. A millennium had passed and this genetic mutation had since been considered the norm, as most humans had had it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘The Secondary Gender’ was a phenomenon in which a human, after reaching the age of adulthood, would produce hormones that corresponded to a secondary gender. A person with the secondary gender of Alpha could willingly produce pheromones that had a dominating effect at any given time, a Beta would produce little to no pheromones, and an Omega could only produce pheromones during a moment that was called ‘Heat’.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aside from pheromones, another thing that changed as well was the anatomical aspects of the human body. All humans had since been born with a uterus, but its fertility was dependent on the hormones they were able to produce. With the order being Omegas, as the most fertile, and Alphas, as the least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>During his Beautillion Ball, the crown prince of Arga presented as an Alpha, a secondary gender worthy of being a king. Two years after that, the crown prince’s best friend, the second prince of Nashia, presented as an Omega at his own Beautillion Ball. It didn’t take long after that for the two kings to arrange a betrothal between the two friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Enter, the Golden Tiger of Arga and his partner, the White Fox of Nashia,” a royal guard announced their arrival at the meeting room. The two princes were quick to put on a calm demeanor, despite the fact that they were joking around just a few minutes prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two disappointed expressions greeted Yoshinori and Yedam as their fathers pointedly stared at them. The two fidgeted for a few moments before pointing at each other accusingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoshinori wanted to cuddle!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yedam didn’t say anything about a meeting!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cold demeanors of the two kings broke when they heard their respective son’s ‘excuse’ for their tardiness. The King of Arga merely smiled before beckoning Yedam near, having had a soft spot for the man since he was a child. Yedam approached his future father-in-law with light steps, bowing slightly when he finally was in front of him before sitting down in front of the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoshinori, Yedam is your fiancé not your secretary. It is not and it will never be his duty to inform you about upcoming meetings. How will you run an entire kingdom if you can’t even be present on time for a meeting about your own betrothal?” the scolding from King Kanemoto had Yoshinori smiling at his father cheekily, causing the king to sigh. A small apology escaped from the crown prince’s throat before he sat down on the chair next to Yedam, precisely in front of Yedam’s father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry, Yoshinori. It’s good that you guys are comfortable with each other...” Yedam’s father, the King of Nashia, said with a calming hand on top of the crown prince’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The meeting proceeded without much issue, plans for the Royal Engagement Party were at their last stages and they had a full week to set everything up according to said plan. Yoshinori knew that the palace maids and butlers would be in charge of almost everything. The princes only had to confirm their likings to the resources and supervise the party preparation. So, after the king confirmed that they understood their roles in the preparation, the two princes thought the meeting would be over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>King Kanemoto, funnily enough, had instead spent the last ten minutes they had, giving lectures to Yoshinori. Lectures about the significance of mating and the seriousness of marriage, as if Yoshinori hadn’t already been taught everything about them in ‘Gender Studies’ and ‘Social Studies’. The two princes resorted to playing with each other’s fingers under the table, trying their hardest not to laugh when they draw stupid things on each other’s palms and avoiding King Bang’s watchful eyes. The older man had his vision locked on the pair with a knowing smile, successfully stopping the two princes from messing around for a few moments, before they continued their little game. King Kanemoto could only sigh when he realized the two were no longer listening and adjourned the meeting not long after that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bye, Dad! See you at lunch!” Yoshinori said casually with a wave towards his father and a small bow to King Bang. Meanwhile, Yedam did the exact opposite of him, bowing to King Kanemoto before waving at his father lightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two princes walked out of the meeting room with their hands intertwined and the two kings could only watch their sons with fond smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve always wondered this... Would you have married me even if I was a beta?” Yedam’s soft voice spoke up in the middle of their brunch, sipping his tea calmly as he stared at Yoshinori.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoshinori paused to think. “Probably not... Considering we were arranged to be married solely because you’re an omega and I’m an alpha,” Yoshinori replied with a demeanor that matched Yedam’s, laughing slightly when he saw the offended look on Yedam’s small face. “I’m just kidding, Yedam...” the young prince said with a smile, his hand quickly taking Yedam’s own smaller one. “Of course I would, I had a crush on you since forever... So, I would definitely still propose to you, regardless of your gender...” Yoshinori stared at his partner with a smile that faltered when he saw Yedam’s guilty expression. “Wait... Would <em>you</em> have married <em>me</em> if you were not an omega?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yedam smiled a comical guilty smile at his fiancé, “Not really... No?” Yedam said with a slight raise of his shoulders, “I had actually planned on proposing to Prince Haruto of Arcadia, if I were to end up being an alpha or beta,” Yedam confessed with an awkward smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warm air around the two princes turned cold as Yoshinori took in the information. He had never really imagined being with anyone other than Yedam since his childhood, so the fact that Yedam had other plans really took him by surprise. “Oh...” Yoshinori said as he awkwardly took his hand off of Yedam’s to take a sip of his tea. “That’s fine... Of course, you’d have—“ A boisterous laugh interrupted Yoshinori’s pathetic monologue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry... <em>Hahaha</em>... I lied...” Yedam said between laughter as he could no longer keep a straight face. His dying laughter was brought to life when he saw the confused expression on his fiancé’s face. Yedam used both his hand to take hold of Yoshinori’s. “Of course, I would marry you regardless of my gender. I also had had a crush on you since forever, Yoshiii...” Yedam winked at the other before taking another sip of his now slightly cold tea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yoshinori started at his fiancé in slight shock before laughing in disbelief. “Why you little!” it didn’t take long for Yedam to stand up after that, the younger prince ran as he knew the older would immediately chase after him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two princes ran across the garden, with waves of laughter coming from Yedam’s mouth and scolds coming from Yoshinori’s. It was October so the red maple trees had started to shed their leaves. Red, orange, and yellow leaves were flying past them as the cold wind blew, the sun kept rising from the east, slowly moving until it reached its peak for the day. The two lovers could be seen and heard from a distance, the sound of their laughter had the palace maids and knights smiling fondly, meanwhile, the view of the two princes chasing each other around the beautiful garden in autumn, had King Kanemoto and King Bang chuckling from the balcony of the meeting room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yedam got tackled by Yoshinori not long after that. The two princes were dressed in their white dress shirts as Yedam chose to set down his burgundy suit jacket not long before brunch. Yoshinori pushed himself to his palms as he hovered over Yedam. The two princes were slightly out of breath as they laughed happily at one another, ignoring their now sweaty bodies to focus on each other’s smile. Yedam raised his own hand to gingerly touch Yoshinori’s cheek, the older rubbed himself against the palm with a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone who had the view of the palace garden was watching with batted breaths as they tried their hardest to suppress their coos for the two adorable princes. The palace knights had small smiles on their faces, it was obvious as they usually only had poker faces on, until the two princes showed up. The palace maids were looking at each other while holding in their giggles, just in love with how in love the princes were with one another. The kings at the balcony had to turn their faces away because they felt like they were invading their sons’ privacy, ears red as they realized just how much their sons had grown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two princes, however, were happily flirting in their own world. Too caught up in one another to notice the audience they had accidentally gained. Yedam placed his arms around Yoshinori’s neck not long after that, pulling the older closer as he left a small kiss on Yoshinori’s lips. The peck lasted a mere second and had the older smiling widely as his own eyes turn into crescents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not long enough...” Yoshinori said before pulling Yedam closer once again. Leaving a kiss that had their audience audibly gasping. They didn’t mind, though, they were too focused on each other to notice and even if they did notice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were too distracted to really care.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and we've reached the end! i honestly love this universe and would be more than happy to write more of it so if anyone wants a continuation then leave a comment below! also please do leave a kudos if you enjoyed this fic as I worked hard on it and any form of feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>see you on my next yedam fic!</p>
<p>-tee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>